


Alpha Dog

by bishopsknifepatrick



Series: song snippets [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, M/M, hiatus fob, i think, prequel to Ground Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishopsknifepatrick/pseuds/bishopsknifepatrick
Summary: The last minutes before FOB went on hiatus.





	Alpha Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Now, Ground Control was more about the lyrics. This one though, I got the idea when I was watching the video for Alpha Dog, and it practically summed up fob's career up to that point. Ground Control is when they got back together, while this one is right before it just ended.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it

“Are we all in agreement?” Patrick said, biting his lip.

“I am,” Pete said, not fully telling the truth.

Joe said a little “yep” that was just audible enough to hear. 

Andy sat there silently. What was he supposed to say? Lie like the other three? 

Looking up at the wall opposite to him, he saw a few of their awards as a band and even a smaller version of the “FOB” sign that had been featured in their video for Thnks Fr Th Mmrs, that actually lit up. There was several guitars held up by their stands lined up with the wall, along with multiple sets of drumsticks because Andy once said, “it's never a bad idea to have a few backups”. Hanging on the wall was a framed copy of their first magazine cover. 

Despite knowing the highlights of their career, the studio never felt more dead. 

They all stayed put, waiting for Andy to say something, but none of them were going to rush him, out of respect. 

None of them wanted to end Fall Out Boy. At the same time, they didn't know how to continue with it either. None of this felt good anymore. 

Realizing that this was the only solution they had, Andy gave in. “Yeah,” was all he said, in his soft voice.

Patrick nodded slowly. Standing up from the couch Joe and him were sitting on, he walked to the exit, stopping in the doorway, looking back at his friends, “This is not the end.” Then, he left. 

Pete then stood, and without saying or even muttering a word, he walked out as well, taking the opposite direction Patrick did. 

“Joe,” Andy said, looking at his best friend. “Is this it?”

Like Andy earlier, Joe didn't say anything, but instead, stood up from his spot and walked over, standing in front of Andy. Taking Andy’s hand in his, he put something in his hand, before closing Andy’s fist for him. Letting his hand go, he slowly made his way to the door. Looking back at him longingly, he smiled. Then, he slid his hands into the front pockets of his jeans, and left the studio. 

Andy stayed. Alone in that room, he felt like maybe he was about to cry, even though that never did happen. He stared at his fist, opening it cautiously. There was Joe’s guitar pick. Not one of the several the other three generally used for concerts and shows, but the one Joe always used at practices. 

Andy rubbed his eyes, before getting up himself. Walking over to the lit up “FOB” sign, he switched the button to ‘off’. Just like the others, he sauntered towards the exit, and looked back at the room full of memories, then shut the main light off, and closed the door.


End file.
